


Hush Little Baby

by White_Rose_13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Enochian, Fallen Angel Castiel, Fluff, M/M, dean and cas are parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6344191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Rose_13/pseuds/White_Rose_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Dean Winchester cannot get their daughter to stop crying. When they finally discover what does the trick, they are surprised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush Little Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again Lovelies,  
> Again, I'm pretty new at this, so please let me know what you think.  
> Hope you enjoy!

     Dean Winchester closed up Singer’s Body Shop an hour earlier than normal, (what Bobby didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him), besides, Bobby would understand if he knew why. That _why_ was Dean’s husband, or rather, the frantic phone call Dean had received from his husband about two hours ago.

                Dean had been elbow deep in the engine of a very sweet ’64 Mustang, (not as sweet as the Impala of course), when in the gap between songs of the Zeppelin album he was listening to, Dean heard his cell phone ringing. By the time he managed to wipe an acceptable amount of oil off of his hands the phone had gone silent. Dean checked his missed calls and smiled when he saw that his husband was the last person who had called.

                Dean moved into the office of the shop to escape the noise of Ash singing along to the music as he waxed a Prius. Shutting the door between the garage and the office, Dean hit the call back button and settled into the plush office chair behind the desk that Dean jokingly referred to as “Bobby’s Throne’. Dean was surprised when the line on the other end picked up on the first ring.

“Dean?” A frantic voice asked before Dean could get a word out.

“Cas? Is everything ok?” Dean’s forehead creased with worry at the sound of Cas’s voice. It took a lot to get his normally controlled and relaxed husband to sound this worried. Whatever it was, Dean didn’t think it was good.

“She won’t stop crying Dean,” Cas said, “it’s been three hours.” And that was when Dean noticed the sound in the background. He couldn’t help but chuckle quietly at the set of lungs his three month old daughter had.

“Have you fed her recently?” Dean asked his husband after curbing his humor.

“Yes, twice.”

“Is she wet?”

“No.”

“What about rocking her? Have you tried that?”

"Dean I’ve tried everything! I’ve changed her, fed her, and rocked her. She doesn’t have a fever and she has had a nap. I don’t know else to try.” Cas almost sobbed the last sentence and Dean immediately felt guilty. He hated leaving Cas alone with the kids all day even though he knew his husband was perfectly qualified to care for the kids. He hated leaving them, but he knew he had to work. The three days a week that Dean came into the shop was barely enough, and he knew that something was going to have to change if he was going to take over management of the shop like Bobby wanted. Maybe when both of the kids were in school, but that would be another four years at least.

                Dean’s attention was drawn back to the phone when Mary’s crying increased in volume again, (if that was even possible), and Cas took a shuddering breath that Dean could hear through the phone.

“Ok Cas, I’ll close up shop early and come home as soon as I can.”

‘Soon’ ended up being an hour and a half later. Ash had needed to finish the car he was working on, and a customer had come in requiring Dean’s attention. After promising to take a lot at the woman’s car first thing on Monday morning, Dean finally closed up the shop and headed home.

***

The first thing that greeted Dean when he walked in the bunker’s front door was the screams of his daughter. The second thing was the shout of “DADDY!,” somehow louder than Mary, that came right before his three year old son all but flew into his arms. Dean lifted Adam into his arms and hugged his son tightly before settling him on one hip and moving towards the source of the crying. Adam covered his ears with his hands and Dean secretly wished he could do the same. Instead, they entered the living room to find Cas pacing in front of the fireplace and rocking the screaming Mary in his arms.

                Dean lowed Adam to the ground and the child scampered off, undoubtedly to get as far away from the noise as possible. Cas stopped in his tracks when he saw Dean and gave a sigh of relief. Seeing how exhausted his husband was, Dean crossed the room and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek before lifting Mary and cuddling her to his chest. Mary calmed for a minute as she registered the change in her position. She gave a small whine as one of her hands curled into Dean’s collar. Dean bounced Mary on his chest and watched as Cas slumped down into a chair beside the fireplace.

                Once again guilt crept in as Dean watched Cas rub his eyes and yawn hugely. They had agreed when they adopted Adam at birth that one of them would stay home with him. Dean worked for Bobby, and so he was able to have whatever schedule he wanted, and Cas worked at his brother Gabriel’s candy store in between writing his books. It had worked out pretty easily for the two men to work every other day, Adam being cared for by whoever was off that day. The arrangement had worked perfectly until they adopted Mary. Yes, it had only been three months, and they were all still adjusting to the new addition to their family, but it was becoming increasingly obvious to Dean that their arrangement was no longer working.

                Dean didn’t get a chance to voice any of his concerns however. As soon as he opened his mouth to talk to Cas, Mary hiccupped, and the crying started with renewed fury. Dean took up Cas’s previous place, bouncing Mary on his chest as he paced slowly in front of the fireplace.

                Fifteen minutes later Dean’s head was pounding and Mary was showing no sign of letting up anytime soon. Cas had already tried everything they could think of to get her to sleep, and so Dean resorted to what they always did when no one had the answer. Research. Researching about babies was definitely different then looking up how to kill a Windigo in a lore book, but the process was similar. Dean entered the library with Cas following slowly behind. It took him a few minutes to locate the books that Cas had insisted upon when they first adopted Adam. _I know you have experience with kids Dean._ _You raised Sam, but that was years ago and things have changed. Besides, we aren’t raising our children to be hunters._ Cas refused to budge on the topic, and so Dean had begrudgingly shelled out over a hundred dollars on a stack of books that he never looked in once. Cas had read everything single one of course and reminded Dean constantly about what they said. _The book says to burp them when they are halfway done Dean, not when they finish completely._

Dean grabbed the first book he saw and flipped it open to the chapter list:

Breastfeeding Do and Don’ts

Change a Diaper like a Pro

When the Binky has to Go

Skimming the chapter names quickly he flipped to page 45 with the chapter entitled: Crying, a Baby’s SOS. Dean skipped past the part that said a baby cry means many things and that it is the way they communicate a need. He already knew that. Finally he found a section that listed suggestions to calm a crying baby down. Between Dean and Cas, they had already tried most of the suggestions on the list, but the very last one gave Dean some hope, he wondered why he hadn’t thought of it before. Dean looked up to tell his husband about his idea, and stopped when he saw that Cas was asleep, head leaning against his arms on the table. Dean quietly left the library and went to find Adam.

***

                Loading two children in the car could be a handful. Especially when one child was screaming and the other was asking a million questions about where they were going.

“I’m not sure.” Dean told his son as he buckled him into the car seat. Adam had asked “Where goin’” at least three times since Dean had put a coat on the boy and carried him out the door. Climbing into the driver’s seat of the Impala, Dean looked into his mirror to check one last time that both kids were secure. Once he was assured, he pulled out onto the main road and headed in a random direction.

                Dean was surprised at how quickly the book’s suggestion had worked. Within two miles Mary was asleep, and Adam’s head was bobbing up and down as he tried to stay awake. Dean drove an extra three miles to make sure Mary was really asleep before turning around for home.

                When the Impala pulled up in front of the bunker, Cas was sitting outside, leaning against the door. _He must have gotten the note I left._ Dean thought briefly before parking the car and glancing into the review mirror to find that Mary was thankfully still asleep, and that Adam had lost the fight and joined his sister.  Moving very slowly and carefully Dean got Mary from the car while Cas wrangled the sleepy three year old from his car seat.

                They somehow managed to get both of the children inside the bunker and to their respective beds, Adam in his race car bed, and Mary in her basinet, without waking either of them. Retreating from the room, Dean marveled at how quiet it was in the bunker. It was unnatural. Ever since they had adopted Adam, the bunker had been filled with cries, laughter and the sound of feet running on the cold hardwood floors.

 Stopping in the library Dean grabbed the book he had found the car ride suggestion in and decided to give it another look through. Maybe it had some ideas about balancing work and family. Cas raised his eyebrows when Dean entered the living room with book, but didn’t say anything else about it, at least not that night. _See Dean, I told you the books were useful. It helped one time Cas! _They had just settled on the couch, Dean reading his book, and Castiel idly flipping through tv channels with his head in Dean’s lap when they heard it. The cry rose softly at first, and both Dean and Cas held their breath in the hope that Mary would go back to sleep. They of course had no such luck, and Mary’s cries rose quickly in volume.

                Cas rolled off the couch and headed to the bedroom muttering something under his breath that Dean didn’t quite catch. When the muttering continued, Dean realized he could not hear what Cas was saying because he wasn’t speaking English. Cas spoke in Enochian less and less often as his relationship with Dean lengthened, but occasionally, when he was really mad (at Dean no doubt), or really tired, like he was now, Cas slipped back into the language of angels.

Dean wasn’t sure Cas knew what language he was speaking in as he watched his husband lift the crying baby from her bassinet. Cas muttered softly to the baby in words neither she or Dean could understand, but to Dean’s surprise, her crying stopped almost instantly.

“Cas.” Dean whispered as he approached his love and wrapped his arms around him. With his chin resting on Cas’s shoulder, Dean watched as Mary fell slowly back to sleep in Cas’s arms, with him talking, no, Dean was pretty sure the fallen angel was singing, the whole time. The fathers left the room as quietly as possible after tucking the sleeping baby back into her bed. With a yawn Cas went to check on Adam, and Dean headed back downstairs. When Cas joined him, taking his previously position with his head in Dean’s lap, Dean softly carded his hand through Cas’s messy black hair.

“What were you singing to her Cas?”

“There isn’t enough words in the English language to translate it completely Dean, but the closest to it would be Hush, Little Baby.”

***

Unsurprisingly, the entire family slept in the next day. Dean was the first one up though. After a phone call from Bobby, _so what’s your excuse for closin’ the shop down early ya idjit?_ , Dean couldn’t go back to sleep despite the warmth that Castiel’s body was giving off beside him. Removing himself carefully from the bed Dean headed downstairs to start the coffee.

                When Dean finally had a mug of hot, black coffee in his hand he headed to the living room to watch the news. Before he sat down he noticed the book he was reading last night and realizing that he was not actually going to finish it, picked it up with the intention of putting it back in the library where it belonged. Before he did so though, Dean flipped the book to the page of suggestions to calm a baby, and snagging a pen off of the coffee table, wrote at the bottom of the list in neat letters, “ _sing to baby in Enochian_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just to let you all know, I know nothing about cars. Nothing.


End file.
